ENTRE HUMANOS, LOBOS Y VAMPIROS
by JulieKa-Cullen
Summary: Para hacer que sus padres reanimen su relación, Bella se muda a Forks con su prima Julianne y sin saber que en aquél pueblo las leyendas son realidad se verá implicada en un juego de pasión, amor y muerte... Vampiros y Licántropos.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello!!!_

_aquí les traigo esta nueva loca idea mía, es mi 2° fic Edward y Bella, espero que sea de su agrado, les agradezco muchísimo el apoyo que le brindan a mis historias, muchas gracias por leer y por tomarse la molestia de dejar un review, saben que son las recompensas que nos llevamos cuando escribimos, esta al igual que mi anterior historia me encanta escribirla, por eso les pido que si nos les gusta o si sí les va gustando dejen el tan afamado Review..._

_Espero se de su agrado, ya saben que yo actualizo casi todos los días o cada dos, a veces tardo más pero son por causas de fuerza mayor no por que no lo quiera eh!!!_

_les agradezco de antemano su apoyo que sé que también brindarán a esta historia_

**_ACLARACIÓN: los personajes no son míos, incluso algunas frases serán tomadas de la historia original de la Señora Stephenie Meyer, la trama y algunas otras cosas son mías, será narrada desde la perspectiva de Bella._**

_JULIE_

* * *

**_CARRERAS_**

Forks. Incluso pensar sólo en el nombre de mi nueva residencia en el estado de Washington me erizaba los vellos de toda mi piel, aunque sabía disimularlo perfectamente todo para que mis padres no se sintieran desdichados. Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, vivo en la cálida ciudad de Phoenix, con mis padres Charlie y René, ellos dos últimamente han estado teniendo problemas en su matrimonio, a veces me pregunto si sólo soy yo la que los mantiene unidos o porque aún tengan la esperanza de sacar del hoyo su relación; por esa razón decidí aceptar la invitación de mi querida prima Julianne de vivir con ella un tiempo, para darles un poco de intimidad a mis padres.

No sé por qué pero siempre he tenido una incapacidad de mentir tremenda, pero como yo quiero tanto a mi prima mis padres no se opusieron a mi petición, conocían aquél vínculo inquebrantable que las dos teníamos. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido este último mes, mis padres intentaron interceder en mi decisión, pero yo quería que ya aclararan las cosas y si lo que necesitaban era separarse que igual ya lo hicieran, no quería que siguieran sufriendo. En este tiempo tuve oportunidad de arreglar los papeles del colegio, de guardar mi ropa y de comprar nueva ya que en casa hace un calor intenso y a donde me dirijo sólo unas cuantas veces al año sale el sol. Pero el tiempo había pasado y ya mañana por la mañana tendría que despedirme de este lugar.

Me llenaba de nostalgia este hecho únicamente por mis padres, pues en toda mi vida jamás había logrado tener un solo amigo, no entendía la razón, probablemente era el hecho de que yo no era una persona normal, en el fondo sabía que algo no me funcionaba bien.

Desperté exactamente a las siete de la mañana, tendría que alistarme para ir a la estación, comprar mi boleto e irme, mis padres me llevarían ya lo habíamos planeado así desde el momento en que les planteé lo que quería. Terminé de hacer esto y bajé las escaleras, mamá estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno de siempre: hot cakes, los extrañaría aunque con antelación sabía que no eran tan buenos (sí, mamá cocinaba muy mal).

_-¿Dónde está papá?-_ dije al percatarme de esta ausencia.

_-No debe tardar hija, dijo que tenía que hacer algo antes de que te fueras._

Desayunamos sin él, y eso de alguna manera me puso triste, después de todo sería el último desayuno que pasaría en casa por mucho tiempo. Al poco rato se escucharon unos neumáticos en el pórtico, me paré entusiasmada de ver a papá, seguramente había ido por el coche policía de su trabajo ya que era más grande. Probablemente esto se me haría vergonzoso, pero después de 17 años viajando en él ya me había acostumbrado. Salí a la puerta y me encontré con un viejo mustang color rojo, mis ojos colapsaron, no entendía qué significaba aquello.

_-¿Te gusta eh? Es un regalo de nosotros, sabemos, aunque lo niegues, la razón de tu decisión hija… y créeme que me siento muy orgulloso…-_ Dijo Charlie, él era algo reservado con sus emociones y aquellas palabras me llegaron al alma, lo abracé y después de unos emotivos momentos más me despedí. Tomé las llaves de mi coche no sin antes recibir las indicaciones de todo padre de que manejara con prudencia y precaución. Manejé todo el camino pensando en que sea lo que fuera que me esperara en aquél pueblo que era capaz de arrancarme las peores pesadillas no me dejaría vencer, sólo por mis padres. Después de todo: Nadie me iba a morder.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente, ya era muy por la tarde, no había parado en todo el camino, ya que no me sentía ni hambrienta ni cansada, pues amaba conducir y para mí era relajante. Comencé a ver que la vegetación comenzaba a cambiar de tonos, de aquellos cafés-amarillos ahora era todo verde. Me cuestioné sobre si era un planeta alienígena y mis especulaciones me parecían tontas, razón por la cual comencé a reír. Leí Port Angeles, y supe que estaba a unos 45 minutos de mi meta, eso me alegró aún más y metí el acelerador. Media hora más tarde comencé a escuchar ruidos de aceleradores, gritos y porras en el bosque, se oían lejanos pero eso bastaba para impulsar mi entusiasmo. Así que en la siguiente brecha doblé y tomé el sendero, decidí dejarme guiar por el instinto y por el sonido. Pronto me encontré con el bosque entero, comenzaba a oscurecer pues estábamos a medio Crepúsculo, pero a pesar de aquello no tenía miedo pues al fin y al cabo siempre he sido alguien valiente.

Seguí el tenebroso y estrecho camino hasta que el ruido se intensificó. Vislumbré a lo lejos unos cuantos coches, los observé más detenidamente antes de que la boca se me abriera, sí había muchos viejos y desvencijados como una Ranger, un Jetta y un Suru; pero también había unos coches muy poco convencionales en un pueblo como al que me dirigía: una hummer plateada, un deportivo amarillo, un enorme jeep y un convertible rojos… No era amante de los coches pero se me figuraron muy finos.

Paré mi coche y caminé entre los matorrales, ahí fue cuando los vi por primera vez… Unos tenían aspecto claramente como el mío: sin gracia, normales y con abultada ropa de frío; otros era morenos y altísimos, con un cuerpo como de fisicoculturistas, reñían rasgos como de indios, con muy poca ropa; pero indudablemente los que más captaron mi atención fueron los terceros: ropa fina y elegante aunque nada fuera de lo común, piel marmórea y blanca, ojos color dorado y debajo de ellos unas ojeras púrpuras bien marcadas, se movían con una gracia envidiable de cualquier modelo, en pocas palabras todos ellos eran hermosos independientemente de si eran mujeres u hombres, mi mirada siguió su curso hasta que se encontró particularmente con uno de ellos…

Se veía excitado con lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, tenía una sonrisa torcida en su rostro perfecto que me paralizaba la respiración, su cabello despeinado y dorado se movía con la ventisca que comenzaba a ocurrir, traía una camisa negra ajustada y se me antojó como el hombre más guapo que estos ojos hubieran visto en toda su vida, pronto me sonrojé. Aunque sabía que él era mucho para mujer promedio como yo.

Sin saber cómo, escondida entre los matorrales, me había estado moviendo hacia él, nos distanciaban únicamente dos metros, fue entonces cuando mi torpeza hizo gala de su aparición y caí casi encima de aquella visión.

_-¡Qué buen golpe!-_ Dijo un chico que estaba a su lado, él era el más grande e imponente de los que eran de piel blanca, realmente me dio mucho miedo y temblé por eso.

_-¿Te encuentras bien?-_ dijo una voz infantil, volteé hacia arriba preguntándome si quien había hablado era una niña, podría ser pues su estatura era muy pequeña, aunque yo siendo no muy alta no debía juzgar a nadie por su estatura.

_-Sí, sólo me he dado un buen susto gracias…-_ dije algo apenada cuando noté la mirada fija de aquél hombre que me desconcentraba los sentidos.

_-¿Estabas espiando?-_ Me dijo una aquella voz tan maravillosa, definitivamente mi corazón atronó su latir, creí que pronto me daría un infarto, pero todo esto se intensificó cuando él me dedicó una sonrisa, aquella sonrisa torcida, ¿sabía lo que ocasiona con eso? Lo odiaba pues tenía la certeza de que conocía con exactitud lo que provocaba.

_-Cullen… ¿qué.. ya te dio miedo? ¿por qué te tardas…?-_ dijo un joven, era sin lugar a dudas el más guapo de los morenos, me miró y sus ojos de perdieron un momento, no sabía qué hacer, fue ahí cuando me sonrió, me dijo "hola" en un susurro y se marchó.

_-Sólo tenía un inconveniente Black… ya voy… hermanos… deséenme suerte…-_ dijo a la vez que dramáticamente se inclinaba y nos guiñaba un ojo, fue entonces cuando su mirada se posó en mí y me sonrió…- _Tú también espía…-_ se despidió con la mano y se dirigió a un volvo plateado que estaba en el centro, el otro, al que le había dicho Black se subió en un golf viejo, pero arreglado como si fuera de carreras, me encantó. Un tercero se subió a una especie de suburban también arreglada para carreras. Yo seguía tirada en el suelo, pero la chica de voz infantil me tendió una mano, al momento del tacto tirité, la tenía helada, debe ser por el clima.

Tres chicas estaban paradas en las puertas de los coches de aquellos jóvenes, una era rubia preciosa, de ella sentí unos celos y envidia impresionante, la otra era morena, y la tercera era una chica que se veía claramente amargada y vanidosa, les dieron un beso en la mejilla y se pusieron en la línea de carreras, llevaban en las manos una banderas y pronto las levantaron, las ondearon al mismo tiempo y se escuchó un balazo, pronto los chirridos de los coches comenzaron así como aquella carrera. Mi corazón latía desenfrenado y no podía evitar sentirme interesada por aquél joven de cabellos dorados, era tan sexy…

-_Prima… ¿eres tú…?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola!!! ya sé, no tengo perdón de Dios, soy una mala escritora por que les quedo mal a mis lectores, en serio lo lamento, pero es que he estado algo ocupada con la escuela, el club y en fin... además de que bueno no había etado dle todo inspirada, pero bueno, ya volví =D jjejejeje!!! estoy muy contenta de que poco a poco vayan aceptando este nuevo fic Bella&Edward que me está gustando escribir oh sí..._

_Muchas gracia spor sus preciados **Reviews**, sin ellos no podría seguir escribiendo... los amo por tomarse la molestia no sólo de leer si no también de escribir sus comentarios, saben que se los agradezco en el alma, son geniales por eso..._

_**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de la magistra Sthepenie Meyer, mía sólo es la historia.**_

_Los dejo, espero la disfruten, tanto como yo... _

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO II_**

**_¿Los Cullen...?_**

Me fijé en aquella voz que me llamaba, su cabello negro hasta mitad de su espalda, sus ojos del mismo tono, su figura regordeta pero no por ello menos bella, se veía tan hermosa como siempre, sin duda ella era Julianne, mi prima. Corrí hacia ella y la abracé, ella se notaba sumamente feliz de verme, eso me gustó, quería tanto a mi prima, ella era como la hermana que nunca tuve.

-Julie… ¿la conoces?

-Si Alice, es mi prima, la que te dije que vendría…- mi prima le sonrió a aquella chica que parecía más una niña que una chica de nuestra edad.- Por cierto Bella, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No llegabas por la noche? ¿Te viniste en avión? ¿Mis tíos te trajeron…?

Sin duda alguna aquella parloteante chica era mi Julie, mi primita.- Verás… ammm… papá me regaló un coche y me vine manejando desde Phoenix.

-¿En serio…? Tío Charlie… un coche… wow! Qué cambiado debe estar.

-Julie… ¡Qué cambiada que estás…! O ese lobo te afectó, o ser humana te hace daño o no sé… pero antes tenías modales, no presentas…- Ese era el imponente hombre que me había causado miedo, era alto y wow, qué bueno estaba, pero sólo por los músculos, sinceramente no era mi tipo.

-Es cierto Emmie, Jajaja! Se me olvidaba Emmett… ammm mira ella es mi prima Isabella Marie Swan, la que les dije que vendría de Phoenix, a la que corrieron por su piel jajajaja, no es ciero primita, sabes que te adoro, mira ellos son los Cullen: Emmett este buenote que está aquí, y ella es Alice, el que se subió al coche es Edward, todos son hermanos.

Claro debían serlo porque se parecían muchísimo, eran todos igual de bellos. De pronto el grandote se me acercó y me abrazó levantándome del suelo, ¡Qué fuerte era! Y me columpió en su hombro con suma facilidad, me dio miedo…

_-Baja a mi prima, ¿no ves que las estás asustando?_

_-¿En serio? Yo que le quería dar la bienvenida.-_dijo el guiñándome el ojo, definitivamente estaba de todos colores, lo cual provocó la risa del chico grandote.

_-Emmett Cullen, baja a esa chica ahora mismo-_ Wow… autoestima 100 puntos abajo, aquella chica era sumamente hermosa, sin duda alguna la más bella de todos los que estaban ahí, era rubia, con su cabello en ondas, delgada pero con unas curvas wow…. Impresionantes, parecía una modelo con la estatura que se cargaba…

_-Lo siento Rossie… no te enojes por favor_- El "oso" me bajó en el acto, sin duda alguna era su novia, se veía a legüas.

_-Lamento la efusividad de mi novio, hola Isabella, me llamo Rosalie Hale, soy amiga de los Cullen y novia de este animal.-_ bien, se veía como modelo, pero definitivamente no lo era, ella era genial, muy amable y simpática, probablemente nos llevaríamos muy bien.

-Bella, te importaría quedarte con los Cullen, debo ver a las chicas que me están viendo como bicho raro. Nos vemos en un rato, te puedo ver en casa, al rato te explico por favor.- me susurró al oído y al momento se marchó. No entendí nada, pero bueno, sinceramente no me sentía incómoda, los Cullen me caían bien.

_-No te preocupes, estarás bien, no mordemos…- _Dijo Alice y al momento todos se voltearon a ver y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, no entendí el chiste, peor bueno.

_-¿Y Jasper?-_ Preguntó Rosalie

_-Está con Tanya, ya sabes cómo se pone con esto de las carreras…_

_-Es medio controladora, ¿y así quiere que Edward le haga caso?_

Pasaron unos minutos en los que hablaron sobre la tal Tanya y el bombonsote de su hermano, sobre los pros y contras de que anduvieran, cuando de pronto se comenzaron a mover, y se escucharon los rugidos de los aceleradores, ahí venían dos coches, el volvo y el golf, la suburban se había rezagado y no importaba, pero estos dos coches estaban sinceramente peleando por ganar, cruzaron la meta y el ganador fue…

_-¡¡¡¡¡Edward!!!!! Mi amor…-_ era la rubia que le había dado el beso de la suerte, era hermosa, sin duda alguna ella era o sería su novia, al fin y al cabo combinaban, 1000 puntos abajo mi autoestima, definitivamente ese sexy hombre no era para mí.

_-Maldito Cullen…-_ sólo gritó eso el moreno, acto seguido la chica morena se acercó a él y lo besó ardientemente, wow, no había puesto atención en aquél hombre pero vaya que estaba bueno, ¿que no era posible que hubiera bellezas promedio en aquél lugar? No, si en Phoenix había pasado desapercibida, aquí las cosas serían distintas, con todas las mujeres hermosas menos yo, obviamente todos me voltearían a ver. Todos se movieron hacia donde estábamos nosotros, Edward venía con una cara de satisfacción, se veía que le gustaban las carreras.

_-Hola espía… ¿te gustó la carrera?-_ me miró y me dirigió esa sonrisa torcida, hay dios mío… estaba wow… buenísimo, muy sexy, y sobretodo con la alegría que surcaba su rostro.

_-Amm… yo… este… sí…-_Tartamudeé, sí soy un completo pelmazo.

_-¿Quién es esta?-_ dijo la rubia que venía a su lado, se notaba el desprecio que me dedicaba.

_-Ella, es Isabella Marie Swan…-_ dijo Alice con una voz protectora, se notó el disgusto que le provocó el tono de aquella chica.

_-Vaya… ¿es algo de Julie?-_ preguntó un chico alto y rubio, que se acercó a Alice y le rodeó la cintura.

_-Si Jazz, es su prima_- Dijo Rosalie al momento que me dirigía una sonrisa.

_-Mucho gusto espía Swan-_Me dijo Edward, me hizo una reverencia y tomó mi mano, me besó el dorso al momento que sonreía- _Es un placer que estés en los dominios Cullen, y te ofrezco un lugar en nuestro grupo…-_ dijo mientras sonreía.

_-¿Estás loco? ¿Qué te pasa Edward…?-_ dijo la rubia amargada, los demás se rieron y Alice incluso me asintió para que aceptara o algo…

_-Amm… yo… amm… no entiendo... no sé de qué hablan… ¿grupo?_

_-No te preocupes Bella, Julie te explicará por la noche, ten la certeza de ello, lo he visto.-_ bueno sin lugar a dudas todo esto era locura, no entendía nada… Edward seguía soteniendo mi mano y palpitaba y lacraba el lugar donde había posado sus labios, sin lugar a dudas este tiempo sería sumamente interesante, de pronto el planeta alienígena se convirtió en un lugar donde deseaba estar, sí quería ser Alien.

* * *

Espero les haya gusta y dejen sus reviews...

les recomiendo mis otras dos historias, me ha gustado escribirlas también...

los quieor mucho

JULIE


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, años sin actualizar este fic, pero es que aún no tenía idea de cómo continuaba jejejeje... emm pues espero dejen sus Reviews, se las agradezco y también a los que se tomane el tiempo de leerlo...

**ACLARACIONES: Historia mía, personajes Stephenie Meyer...**

**Actualizaciones: Cada semana**

Disfrútenlo....

* * *

Mientras el ambiente se tornaba de júbilo y derrota, logré escabullirme hasta mi coche, seguía pensando que todo esto era de locos, pero no por ello menos emocionante. Comencé mi camino de regreso a la carretera pero antes de llegar miré el retrovisor para encontrarme con unos sorprendidos, insatisfechos y sexys ojos dorados, me puse nerviosa al instante y decidí que lo mejor era voltear hacia otro lado. Podía seguir sintiendo esa mirada mientras cruzaba el último pino y entraba a la carretera, sentía mi pecho tronar con cada latido de mi corazón, mis manos se aferraban al volante, pero podía jurar que temblaban, y por qué no… comencé a hiperventilar.

Medio kilómetro más adelante me orillé y decidí tomar aire, un mareo me tomó desprevenida y vomité. ¡Todo por los nervios! Tomé un poco de agua y después de 10 minutos de mi peor acto de cobardía, decidí que estaba haciendo un mar de un vaso con agua únicamente por un chico que a lejos se notaba ser coqueto con todas. Me calmé y continué mi camino.

Mis tíos vivían en la casa de la abuela, que estaba a las afueras al norte de Forks. Seguía conservando los mismos rasgos que recordaba de mi niñez: Aquella desvencijada y vieja casa que me recordaba tanto a mi abuela Marie y a su calidez, sus paredes de madera mojada, el techo de tejas, el porche donde aún estaba la vieja banca mecedora donde Julie y yo escuchábamos los cuentos de nuestra abuela…

Apagué el motor de mi coche, era increíble poder sentirme en casa, y este sentimiento me sorprendió, antes de bajar llamé a mis papás con el celular, después Caminé hacia el porche y justo cuando estaba por tocar el timbre una camioneta se estacionó en el frente. Era la suburban de las carreras, venían varios chicos en ella, pude reconocer que quien se bajaba era mi prima.

Sentí que me ardía la cabeza y por ello volteé hacia el lado del copiloto, era una chica que por su mirada me indicó que no era de su agrado, _Genial ni un día aquí y ya soy odiada, _Era la misma chica de la salida de autos. Decidí mirar hacia otro lado, intimidada un poco, para encontrarme con otra mirada que me perturbó. Era un chico rubio, algo guapetón, pero que se veía como hijo de papi, para ser honestos me desagradó la manera en la que me miró, y justo cuando me disponía a entrar me sonrió coquetamente y por ello lo observé perpleja.

Entonces arrancaron no sin que antes dicho joven se despidiera con la mano, Julie corrió hacia mí y me abrazó efusivamente.

-_Por fin Bells… ya estás en casa…- _dijo muy contenta.

-_Hey… que no se te olvide, necesito una explicación…_

_-Claro… ¿pero primero te instalamos vale?- _la miré algo dudosa, quería preguntar un sinfín de cosas, sobre todo y aunque me enojara conmigo misma, ansiaba preguntarle por Edward Cullen- _Te lo prometo, vamos…- _me abrazó y me encaminó hacia la casa.

Saludé a mis tíos, Anne y Jared, quienes me dieron una calurosa bienvenida. La casa por dentro estaba exactamente igual, la vieja sala que tenía muebles de varios tapices, la chimenea sobre la cual estaban las viejas fotografías escolares de mi prima y de mí, y lo que más me sorprendió y me agradó fue que ahí mismo, intacto y cuidado, seguía estando el cuadro de mis abuelos… ellos siempre habían sido mi ejemplo y de alguna manera incluso ahora los envidiaba por haber encontrado a ese amor por el cual romper todas las reglas y por el cual luchar. Una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos…

-_Hey primis, vamos…- _Dijo Julie subiendo las escaleras. La seguí –_ Esta será tu habitación, justo a un lado del mío, con la puerta para comunicarnos- _sonrió y abrió la puerta. El cuarto, que desde siempre había sido el mío, seguía exactamente igual, la ventana dando al frente, con mi vista al árbol que creo tiene mi misma edad. Los únicos cambios que se observaban era la cama en vez de cuna, un escritorio que estoy segura mis tíos pusieron y sobre ella un computador que mis padres enviaron para que estuviéramos en contacto siempre. Me sorprendí que el color seguía siendo púrpura, mi color favorito de cuando era niña. Con ayuda de mi prima pusimos todo en su lugar, lo bueno de no ser adinerada y tener pocas posesiones era terminar pronto de acomodarlas.

-_Prima, espero que disfrutes tu estancia aquí, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te he extrañado- _dijo mi prima mientras abríamos la puerta que comunicaba a su cuarto, era pequeña pero aún cabíamos.

-_yo también te extrañé._

_-Bien, supongo que ahora tengo que explicarte unas cuántas cosas de la vida estudiantil de Forks… Mira Bells, este pueblo es pequeño, pero a pesar de esto hay mucha competencia entre los jóvenes, ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre: el deporte… - _Esto era algo común, veía que las mismas cosas superficiales de la vida juvenil y deportiva en Phoenix eran importantes en un pequeño pueblo como Forks- _Pero no sólo en Forks, como te habrás dado cuenta, también la reserva de La Push está en constante pleito por los campeonatos… en la escuela, hay dos equipos que compiten, en el que están la mayoría de los Cullen se llama Vampires y el capitán es Edward… por supuesto- _sonrió y me miró, desde luego que me imaginé que él sería el capitán…_ - el equipo de Mike, el que vino a dejarme hoy es el de los Venados de Olympic…– _hizo un gesto de desprecio hacia el último- _y el de la reserva es el de los Wolfs y el capitán es Jacob…_

_-¿Tú venías con los venados?_

_-Para serte honesta sí, bueno sólo estoy con ellos porque quiero lograr entender porqué alguien tan genial como Angela está con ellos… Aquí en Forks, siempre hay competencias y siempre son participantes de cada uno de los grupos, aunque para serte honesta el grupo de Mike –el odioso- nunca es el mejor, siempre las mejores peleas son entre el grupo de la push y el del que lideran los Cullens. Los chicos de la reserva india de La Push, son muy simpáticos y agradables, aunque con los Cullen jamás es así, su Líder Jacob Black, por supuesto es muy guapo pero tiene una aventura con Leah Clearwater, la chica de la salida. Los cabeza hueca lidereados por Michael Newton y Jessie Stanley, ellos son novios, aunque él es un tarado que se le avienta a todas, se la pasan criticando a todos y justificándose con tal de no reconocer que no son buenos y por no dejar que los Vampires sean el equipo oficial de la escuela. Por último, los Cullen… ellos son los más fascinante como pudiste ver, no son de aquí, llegaron hace dos años de Alaska, casi nadie se les acerca para amistar con ellos, tal vez sea por el impacto de su imagen perfecta o porque en el fondo los envidian… Ellos primero eran cinco: los Cullen y los Hale: Edward, Alice y Emmett son hermanos, y los gemelos son Rosalie y Jasper; sus padres están muertos, pero fueron adoptados por el doctor Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme, es increíble pues son muy jóvenes. Después llegaron de Denali unos parientes y decidieron quedarse aquí después de la navidad pasada, son tres hermanas: la chismosa de Irina, la tormentosa Kate y la fastidiosa de Tanya, ella es una resbalosa que siempre está atrás del sexy de Edward, aunque él jamás le hace caso, en un principio estaba enamorada de él, hasta que llegó un primo de Italia, que me conquistó eternamente: Félix Volturi. Con él vinieron un primo llamado Eleazar y su adorada novia – que por cierto es genial- Carmen. Los Vampires son muy selectos, no cualquiera puede estar en ese equipo, a menos que realmente seas el mejor en algún deporte… Hay primita, no te preocupes… sé que no te gustan los deportes, pero tenemos que encontrar algo en lo que seas bastante buena, verás que aquí en el pueblo es obligatoria la clase de gimnasia y tendrás que tomarla… _- por primera vez en todo este tiempo miré a mi prima con miedo… lo de los equipos en la escuela me parecía algo genial, sobre todo que en un pueblo tan pequeño tuvieran una vida deportiva bastante ajetreada, comencé a pensar en qué respuesta le daría a los Cullen con respecto a su equipo… por lo que sabía ellos eran los mejores en todo… ¿Por qué me escogerían a mí si soy la más torpe del universo entero?

* * *

Les gustó??? bueno... corran, dejen su **Review**...

Los kiere locamente:

**Julie RoCas  
Ѽ Vαмpιя∂ عŋªmღrªDª Ѽ  
Sí soy Carmen Denali y busco a mi Eleazar...  
[Convirtiendo el infierno en el más hermoso paraíso]**

Les recomiendo mis otras historias, hoy actualizaré de todas jejejeje, es que ando inspirada oh sí...

.net/s/4894391/1/FAMA_Y_HUMILDAD Bueno esta les ha gustado mucho jejejeje, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo eh! es sobre un caprichoso Edward y una madura Bella, en un mundo donde la música hace posible todo.

.net/s/4960200/1/Buscatalentos_enamorado Carmen&Elezar, es romántica y narra los inicios de este particular romance...

.net/s/5281545/1/Verdadero_Amor Una más de Bella&Edward, pero con un toque algo dramático, por que quién dice que el verdadero amor es el primero que llega a nuestra existencia??


End file.
